


Hate

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim react to news of a hate crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

##  Hate 

by  
Grey  


Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: These wonderful fellows aren't mine. 

Notes and Warnings: In fanfic we can cause all the hurt we want and then make everything fine again by adding the magic of comfort, the simple caress, the kind word, the understanding friend and lover. We can imagine pain and suffering and then write it all away with a happy ending. Unfortunately over in the ugly world of real life, people still torture and kill men and women because of their choice of partners. I wrote this as an Obsenad for an off topic post on that subject. 

* * *

"Hey, Chief, what's going on?" Jim walked up behind his partner and leaned forward to wrap his arms around his shoulders. The light kiss to the side of his neck fired the tongue as it scraped against late afternoon whiskers. Tensing along his lover's back stopped him and he pulled away. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine. Just tired." Blair continued to stare into the candle's flame as his blue eyes gathered the shadow. 

"Funny, but you don't look fine." Coming around the edge of the couch, Jim settled in beside him. "Did something happen after you left the station?" 

"Yeah, you might say that." 

"You going to tell me or do I get to ask 20 questions?" 

"Look, I'm not in the mood for jokes, man." 

"No kidding." Jim placed a hand on his shoulder and despite the slight tug away, kept it there. "Talk to me, Chief. What happened?" 

Swallowing hard as he pushed back his wild curls, Blair shrugged. "It's like so depressing, man. Nothing ever seems to change." 

Jim shook his head and remained silent, his senses keyed in on the increasing rhythms of his guide's heart, the extra breaths he took between the phrases. 

"You remember Ray Bateman who works in the hardware store on First street? The guy you met when he brought me home last month when my car broke down at the store?" 

The image of a tall thin male, brown hair, green eyes, average features came to mind. The low pleasant voice cued into his auditory memory and played back the short conversation and laughs he'd had with Blair right before leaving. Most importantly he saw the car he drove away in. "Yeah, I remember. He had that black '68 Mustang with the cherry interior and paint. Great ride. A classic." 

"Yeah, well, it's not cherry anymore and neither is Ray. He got gaybashed last night and his car got smashed. Seems after they got finished beating on his car with bats, they still had enough energy to break his right arm and put him in the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion. Luckily he wasn't killed though." 

"Shit." 

"Yeah, you could say more than that if you want. Add to that, he's got almost no insurance and he may not be able to work for six weeks or more. He could lose his job. The whole thing sucks. Man, I just don't get it. Why would people do that?" 

"I don't have a clue why people do things, Chief. I just track down and arrest them when whatever they do is against the law. Do they know who did it and are they sure it was because he was gay and not some sort of grudge or robbery?" 

"Yeah, four high school kids, all of them underage. They're already out on bail. They didn't even bother to deny it. Said queers had it coming to them." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Because when I found out about it, I called the arresting officer, a guy named Larson, and asked. He knew who I was, so he told me." 

Blair stood up and walked to the window, his arms wrapped tightly around him, his words soft and troubled. "I just don't get how people can do that. I mean, I've read the books and all kinds of papers about homophobia and racism and all the other forms of discrimination. Hell, I've even written papers. But deep down in my heart, I just don't understand it. Jesus, man, it really hurts to know this thing still goes on." 

"I know, Chief. It hurts even worse when you know it could've easily been you." 

"Yeah, there's that, too, I guess. That and the guilt of being relieved it wasn't." 

Blue eyes met and Blair returned to snuggle up beside him, sliding his arms around his waist, the body heat a blaze through the flannel. He rubbed his forehead into his side and then rested his head over his heart. His skin sizzled with the contact and the simple words, "Let's go to bed. I need you to love me." 

"I always love you, Blair. You know that." 

"I know that, Jim, but I need you to show me. I need you to hold me and touch me and drive away the awful pain that just crushes my heart every time I see Ray lying in the hospital in pain. I need to have you kiss me so deep that I can't feel the terror that no matter what good we do, we could be hurt the same way just because we're two guys who love each other. I need you, Jim." 

Taking his lover's hand, he led him upstairs and loved him over and over until he could forget the growling monsters lurking just beyond the narrow edges of the their world, the creatures all the more scary because they wore human faces. 

the end


End file.
